


Just a Reunion

by paleromantic, tylerscreamingintothevoid



Series: All that you are is all I'll ever need [1]
Category: South Park
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Craig and Tweek reunite after ages, Crush, Gay, Love Confessions, M/M, Reunions, School Reunion, creek - Freeform, stressed tweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 22:11:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13420662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paleromantic/pseuds/paleromantic, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tylerscreamingintothevoid/pseuds/tylerscreamingintothevoid
Summary: They haven't seen each other in years, and thanks to Kyle, they're going to be able to admit the feelings they'd pushed away all those years ago.





	Just a Reunion

  
Kenny rolled his eyes and put his arm on Craig's shoulder, stamping out his cigarette.  
  
"You're such a downer, Tucker. Come on, you've got to go in. Its a reunion, that suggests that everyone has to go."  
  
People were starting to show up, people Craig had thought (or rather, hoped) that he would never see again.  
  
Craig groaned and shook his head. "Or, I could just not."  
  
"Or you could get over yourself." Kenny shrugged and tugged Butters along, pushing him in ahead of them. "What if I told you a certain little twitchy blond was making an appearance?"  
  
Craig went red, and he nudged Kenny. "No."  
  
"Yes. We made sure he'd be there, you can't go on like this, dude."  
  
Kenny pushed the door open, and a blast of warm air hit Craig in the face, as they went inside. "See? Half the battle."  
  
"No, I mean, I don't want to do this, Kenny."  
  
"Why not? You scared, Craig?" Kenny smirked.  
  
"Tweek asked if you'd be here!" Butters supplied helpfully. "He'd be awful upset if you didn't show!"  
  
Craig rubbed the back of his neck. "Jesus, guys, stop harassing me.” He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "I need to look less trashy, though."  
  
"Impossible, you always look like a human trainwreck."  
  
"K-KENNY, don't be mean!"  
  
Kenny laughed and brushed fur off of Craig’s jacket. "You look fine, dude."  
  
Craig grumbled, taking off his hat and shoving it in his pocket. "Fine." He tried to make his hair look as presentable as possible, and smiled weakly.  
  
"Atta boy." Kenny pulled them both over to the punch table, talking to Butters.  
  
Suddenly, Craig felt someone hug him from behind.  
  
Craig turned. "Huh?!- 

It was Clyde.  
  
"Craig I haven’t seen you in years!" He was a little taller, but still much shorter than Craig, and he looked really happy. Like, really happy.  
  
"How are you?"  
  
Craig actually smiled. "Hey, I'm... I'm okay."  
  
"I gotta find someone, though."  
  
"Oooh, who?"  
  
Clyde grinned. "I can help you find her!"  
  
Craig blinked.  
  
"I'm gay."  
  
Clyde blinked and stared at him.  
  
"Oh shit, is it Tweek? Still???"  
  
Craig rolled his eyes.  
  
Clyde grinned. "That's so cute! I don't think he's here yet though, you should talk to Kyle, he’s the one who organised it."  
  
Craig made his way to Kyle, nabbing someone else's fancier looking leather jacket on the way.  
  
He stretched, smiling at Kyle when he saw him. "Hey, dude."

Kyle grinned and wolf whistled. "Damn Tucker, if I didn’t already know I'd say you were dressing up for someone special."  
  
Stan came over, wiping his mouth and looking like shit. "Oh, hey Craig."  
  
"If you didn't already- hey Stan."  
  
Kyle winked at him, and then looked at Stan. "You feeling any better?"  
  
Stan shook his head and looked pissed, crossing his arms. "Ugh. No. And is Tweek here yet?" He looked at Craig.  
  
"Don't know. Why such a pissy little bitch?"  
  
Kyle snorted and Stan glared at him, and Kyle pointed over Craig's shoulder at something.  
  
Craig looked at him. Over by the sound system, Wendy, Stans ex girlfriend was dancing with-  
  
"Fucking Cartman." Stan huffed and took a drink.  
  
"What..."  
  
"Ugh."  
  
Kyle snorted. "Cartman found someone, and none of us have."  
  
But Craig wasn’t listening because the door opened, and a guy stepped through, looking around.  
  
Tweek had gotten taller over the years, his build fitting him better now, his clothes still as messy, but it looked more like a fashion choice now than "I've never even seen an iron."  
  
Aging had really suited him, from what Craig could tell. In fact, without the bags under his eyes, he probably could have been a model.  
  
If anyone asked, Craig would probably have compared it to the moment in movies where the music picks up, but instead of pretty music, it was shitty dubstep and the sound of college kids throwing up.  
  
Romantic.  
  
Craig sucked on his bottom lip, before going up to him. He nudged the boy roughly on the shoulder. "Hey!"  
  
Tweek yelped and flinched away. "H-Hey that hu-"

He looked up and froze. "O-Oh, Craig!"  
  
Craig smiled. "Hey, buddy."  
  
"Y-You look good!"  
  
Tweek chewed his lip nervously. "Was that weird to say? It probably was, I'm s-sorry!"  
  
  
Craig blushed. "Shush, you do too."  
  
"You're blushing." Tweek stared at him. "How long has it been, dude?"  
  
"Don't call me out, and man, it's been too long. You left... dunno how long."  
  
"When I was 12... 11 years?" Tweek grinned and touched the leather jacket. "I missed you."  
  
Craig wanted to touch him, and he went redder, rubbing his neck. "I-I missed you too."  
  
Tweek grinned wider. "You're all red, Craig..."  
  
They heard wolf whistles, and Tweek twitched. "They're all looking...."  
  
Craig's blush quickly disappeared, and he went cold. "Whatever."  
  
Tweek whined. "Wanna talk somewhere quiet?"  
  
Craig rubbed his face. "If you want."  
  
Tweek nodded and tugged his sleeve gently, bringing him upstairs.  
  
Craig crossed his arms. "So what’s up."  
  
Tweek shook a little. "I-I don’t know, I d-didn’t want them all staring at me... at us!"  
  
"Us?"  
  
Tweek blushed and stepped back. "Uh, nevermind... They invited me because they said you wanted to see me."

  
"They invited me because they said you wanted to see me."  
  
"I n-never said that!" He frowned. "Not that I don’t want to see you, of course I do..."  
  
"A-And I wanted- want, to see you."  
  
"You do?" Tweek blushed again, picking at his hand.  
  
Craig wanted to touch him. He shoved his hands in the jacket pockets.  
  
"Course, you... we... I missed you."  
  
"You did?" His voice cracked and he winced. "I didn’t think anyone cared...."  
  
"Everyone did."  
  
"Didn’t feel like it." Tweek frowned. "No one tried to contact me, except Kyle."  
  
Craig was silent, and he played with the zip.  
  
"Why didn’t you try, Craig?" Tweek bit his lip. "I thought we were.... friends."  
  
"I thought you didn't like me or somethin'."  
  
"I just moved house, Craig."  
  
"Just in general."  
  
"I liked you, Craig." He bit his lip. "I like you."  
  
Craig took a deep breath and sighed. "I liked you too."  
  
Tweek looked at his face and grinned, his chipped tooth obvious now.  Craig felt his phone buzz in his pocket. He checked it.  
  
_Just fucking tell him, dude._

Kenny.  
  
_Tweek came all this way to talk to you dude._  
  
Craig looked up. "I never... told you... stuff before you left."  
  
"What... what do you mean?"  
  
"I'm gay."  
  
Tweek blushed and made a weird noise, twitching.  
  
"M-Me too, Craig! When d-did you realise?"  
  
"You."  
  
"Me?"  
  
"D-Don't make me repeat it."  
  
Tweek stepped forward. "You liked me?"  
  
"Present tense."  
  
"You... what?"

  
Craig ran a hand through his hair, groaning.  
  
"I missed you."  
  
"Craig, you like me? Like.... really?"  
  
"Yes, Jesus Christ!"  
  
Tweek flinched and whined, stepping away again and hugging himself. "S-Sorry!"  
  
Craig whined. "No, come back. Come here."  
  
"Y-You’re not mad?"  
  
"No!"  
  
Craig pulled him close, grabbing his arms. He kissed Tweek on the cheek, and went back to being fully red.  
  
"When did you realise?"  
  
"Remember when the entire town thought we were dating?" Tweek was twitching badly.  
  
"Mmhm?  
  
"I.... wouldn’t have minded if we had been." Tweek blushed and hugged himself tighter. "But you d-didn’t like me!"  
  
"I-I did!"  
  
"You didn’t say anything!"  
  
"Neither did you!"  
  
"Everyone else seemed to know!" Tweek whined. "I was really scared to tell you."  
  
Craig whined, his head falling to Tweek's shoulder. "Why won't you kiss me right now Tweek, Tweek, kiss me.."  
  
Tweek made a whiney noise and nodded, kissing him hard and nervously. Craig kissed back, cupping the boy's face. Tweek held him tight to stop from freaking out, kissing him and grinning.  
  
Craig pulled away and laughed. "I love you."

  
"I mean-"  
  
Tweek kissed him again. "I l-love you!"  
  
Craig kissed his neck. "When you left, I just, I haven't liked anyone since..."  
  
Tweek giggled and nodded. "I couldn’t like anyone, they weren't you..."  
  
"Same."  
  
Craig slid his hand up and down Tweek's back. "Let's get out of here."  
  
Tweek grinned and nodded, stealing Craig's hat out of his pocket and putting it on. Craig chuckled. "This isn't even my jacket."  
  
"Who's is it? It suits you." Tweek laughed. "It's weird not to see you in blue, though."

  
Craig grabbed Tweek's hand and intertwined their fingers. "I dunno who. And yeah, I guess..."  
  
Tweek squeezed his hand gently. "Everyone is going to be so happy..."  
  
"They are?"  
  
Tweek laughed. "Why do you think they wanted us here?"

 

Craig thought for a moment. Had it been obvious all those years ago? Well, that was the past. Now, he was holding the hand of the cutest boy he’d ever met.


End file.
